


Priorities

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Cheating spouse, Death by Lightsaber, Deathfic, M/M, Murder in Cold Blood, Sad Ending, Suitless Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Sidious has revealed himself to Anakin by holo during the Outer Rim Sieges. Anakin has a choice to make.





	Priorities

 

Obi-Wan stirred when Anakin slipped back into the cot behind him. He peered over his shoulder, looking exhausted, murmuring a near-unintelligible, “Everything alright?”

“Go back to sleep,” Anakin murmured, drawing the blanket over them.

Obi-Wan was far too tired to argue, and soon Anakin's lover lay sound asleep.

Anakin watched him, feeling strangely calm.

Palpatine—  _ Sidious,  _ Anakin thought— had made it clear.

Saving Padmé would require sacrifice.  _ Big  _ sacrifice.

Entire Jedi Order sacrifice.

_ I can have Padmé, or I can have you. _

The man who, at the start of the sieges nearly eight months ago, had pushed away Anakin's advances because the other would not betray Padmé.

The man who had believed Anakin when he told him that he'd ended his relationship with Padmé.

The man who lay beside him, closer to happy than he'd been in the last thirteen years.

Anakin reached to the tiny table and his fingers closed on a saber.

Obi-Wan's, oddly enough.

The clones outside waited, Sidious waited, the  _ galaxy  _ waited for Anakin to make the first move.

_ Vader,  _ Anakin thought.

He pressed a light kiss to the nape of Obi-Wan's neck, then ignited his saber through Obi-Wan's back into his heart as he clamped his hand over the older Jedi's mouth.

A strange whimper escaped his lover, and Anakin rolled his twitching body over.

Wide blue eyes found his even as they began to dull.

Vader pulled his hand from Obi-Wan's mouth just in time to kiss him, swallowing Obi-Wan's keen of pain. One last taste of a dalliance Vader had always known would have to end somehow.

_ Padmé comes first. _

He breathed in Obi-Wan's final exhale, a sad smile touching the new Sith's lips. 

It didn't feel good.

But that's what made it sacrifice. Giving up what you could live without to keep what you could  _ not. _

Outside, he heard the clones' weapons firing into the silence of the night. Felt death spiraling through the Force as genocide the likes of which had not been seen in thousands of years ripped through the fabric of reality.

His lips parted as he watched the incredible display in the Force.

The power being amassed was absolutely incredible. For a moment he forgot about Padmé as he stared, entranced, at the strength flooding him, flooding the dark side.

Definitely worth it.

He rolled up, leaving Obi-Wan on the bed, dead eyes still bewildered and open.

There was a galaxy out there for Vader to take.

 


End file.
